LOTM: Decimation S5 P12/Transcript
(Omega and the others are seen sitting in their cell waiting) Zulu: *sigh* Where is that food? Pearl: You think they forgot? Zulu: Maybe. Omega: Give them time kids. They're probably busy. Foxtrot: You think so? Omega: It's the most likely solution Fox. Rose: As long as they haven't forgotten. Lenny: Yeah, I'm starving! (Zulu looks over as Foxtrot's stomach is heard growling) Foxtrot: *whimper*... Zulu: Hey Foxtrot. Its gonna be okay. Foxtrot: But I'm hungry.... Rottytops: *Growls* I swear if that stupid knight doesn't feed him soon I'll- (Suddenly the door opens) Rose: Huh? Zulu: Who's there? (The group sees the knight at the door) Knight #7: It's just me. Omega: Oh. Zulu: Did you bring food? (The knight pulls out a plate of meat) Foxtrot: *gasp*! Rottytops: JACK POT! Knight #7: This took some convincing so you all better be grateful. Rose: Oh trust me we are! (The Knight opens the door, puts the plate in the cage and closes it quickly) Knight #7: Enjoy. (The knight walks away as Zulu goes and gets the plate) Zulu: Nice. Foxtrot: Come on Zulu, I'm starving! Pearl: Yeah, bring them over bro! Zulu: Alright, come and get it! (The 7 Targhul and Rottytops all start to enjoy the meat they were given) Foxtrot: Ahh.. That's so much better. Lenny: I know right? This is some good stuff. Rottytops: *Munching like there's no tomorrow* Zulu: Jeez guys, don't eat so fast. Rose: We're hungry Zulu! Charlie: Yeah bro, cut us some slack. Zulu: Sorry. Omega: Well, at least we got the food to begin with. Charlie: I kinda thought they'd let us starve to be honest. Rottytops: *Mouth full of meat* They might have. Pearl: Don't talk with your mouth full. Rose: Well now that we got food, guess all we have to worry about is whether or not our friends are done. Omega: I'm sure they're on their way. (The scene then cuts to The Defenders arriving back at the castle where they soon enter the throne room) Alex: *sigh* Finally. (The heroes all approach the king) Ancelmus: Your majesty *Bows*, I bring you bring goods from our mission. Andrion: How did you fair? Ancelmus: The graveyard has been cleansed my liege. Andrion: Hmm, excellent. This is definitely a big push against Vosorin's forces. Ancelmus: It certainly is my king. Andrion: And I assume the children helped you in your mission? Ancelmus: They did. Alex: Yep! Jack: And we made sure those zombies weren't ever gonna get back up! Andrion: Ah. Well done, all of you. You've all done a great service to our kingdom. *Stands up* And on behalf of my kingdom, I'd like to formally apologizes for suspecting you. (Andrion bows to the Defenders. His knights do the same, followed by everyone in the room) Erin: Well, this is a nice change of pace. Alex: We appreciate the thanks Andrion, but there's still something we need from you. Andrion: Ah yes, your undead friends correct? Erin: To start with, yes. I want Rosie back. Andrion: I will have someone collect them and return them to your side at once. Alex: Thank you. Jack: We appreciate it. Trust me, Erin's really gonna start whining if she doesn't see her friend. (Erin punches Jack in the arm) Jack: Ow! Erin: You deserved that and you know it. Jack: *sigh* I know sweetie. Andrion: Rest assure your friend will be returned to you soon. I would like to ask one more thing of you. Alex: What's that? Andrion: Would you all do me the honor of joining us for a banquet? To celebrate this victory, and our new friendship? Alex: Oh. Well, alright! Jack: We'll do it! Miles: Yeah! Andrion: Excellent! We shall begin the preparations right away then! Mina: We get to have a banquet!? With a king!? AWESOME!! Izuku: Wow this started out pretty bad but now things are turning out pretty good. Kyle: Much better then the last mission we went on... Emily: Yeah. Jessica: Well, at least Omega and the others weren't hurt. Alex: Yeah, that's one of the good parts. Jessica: Though, I'm just worried about Sammy right now. You think he's trashed the house yet? Alex: Oh I doubt that. I'm more worried about Richie blowing the place up. But he's sick, so I doubt he'll try that. Jessica: How do you think they're doing though? (Alex looks with a look of thought before the scene cuts to Richie fixing something on the couch before he looks toward the door) Richie: Hmm... Yang: Something wrong? Richie: I'm not sure. *coughs* Sammy's been out at the nest for awhile now. Yang: Huh. That's a good point. Richie: I wonder what he's doing. Yang: Want me to go check? Richie: If you could, it would be appreciated. Yang: Alright, be right back. Richie: *coughs* Thanks. (Yang goes outside and heads toward the nest before she stops at the entrance and looks around) Yang: Huh. Well this is something. But, how do I get in? (Yang looks around at the nest) Yang: Umm, hello?? (Suddenly Kevin pops his head out) Kevin: Hey. Who are you? Yang: Um... I'm Yang. I'm looking for Sammy? Kevin: Sammy? Yang: Yeah. Kevin: Oh. Well uhh, he's inside helping with the nursery. Yang: Oh. …… Well can I come in? I'm friends with Sammy and the Defenders. Kevin: Sure! Come on in! Yang: Alright. (Kevin opens up the flesh covering the opening before Yang steps in. Kevin then closes the door as Yang looks around at the nest) Yang: Wow.... Kevin: Impressive huh? Yang: Yeah. This is pretty cool. So many Targhuls. Kevin: And to think this nest started with just 15. Yang: Fifteen?? Kevin: Yep! Yang: Jeez. Well, where's this nursery you mentioned? Kevin: Follow me. Sammy should be with X and Mama Rayla, taking care of the infants. Yang: Um, okay. (Yang follows Kevin into the nursery where Sammy is seen inside feeding an Infant) Sammy: Hey there you go little guy! Now you're getting it! Yang: Sammy? Sammy: *Turns around* Oh hey Yang! what's up? Yang: You hadn't come back in a while so I was coming to check on you. Sammy: Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was going to come back, but I got distracted by the babies. Yang: Babies? Sammy: Yeah! Can't you see how many there are? (Yang looks around and notices a MASSIVE amount of infants in there) Yang: Whoa! That's a LOT of infants! X: *Comes up* And these are just the ones in the Nursery. There are bunch more going around the nest. Sammy: Yeah, and there's always more incubating around the place. Yang: Wow. Sammy: You wanna come see them? Yang: I gotta admit you got me interested so sure. Sammy: You sure Richie will be okay on his own though? Yang: Oh he should be fine so long as he stays where he is. ???: Yeah speaking of which.... (Yang turns to find Richie standing behind her) Yang: What the- Richie: I know what you're about to say but- Yang: You should not be here. Richie: I know I know but I just had to see what was going on for myself! Sammy was *coughs* taking so long and then you went out here, and then I got bored so I decided why not just come out here? *coughs* Sammy: Jeez... X: You okay Richie? Yang: He's sick. X: You're sick?? Richie: Yeah but don't worry I'm - *Coughs* fine. X: You sure? Richie: Of course! Yang: No he's not. Richie: Yes I am! Sammy: Uhhh, is it safe for him to be around the babies like this? X: I mean I doubt they'll get sick, but he kinda seems a bit disorientated. Richie: What?? I am not disorientated. (Richie then looks around for a bit) Richie: But I...am gonna sit down for a second. Yang: No, you're gonna go back inside Richie. Richie: I'm fine! Yang: *Eyes turn red* Richie I swear I will DRAG you back if I have to! (Richie looks in surprise before he starts to back away) Richie: Okay, jeez... (Richie starts to leave) Richie: I'll head back. (Richie starts to head back) Yang:.... *Eyes turn back and groans* Richie wait.. (Richie turns around) Richie: *coughs* Yeah? Yang:... Just... Try not to get the infants sick okay? Richie: *Smiles* I won't. I promise. X: Okay if you're sure. Let's go then. (The group then heads further into the nursery before the scene cuts to Omega and the others sitting in their cell) Omega: *sigh*.... (Footsteps are then heard approaching the cell) Zulu: Huh? Foxtrot: Now what? (A knight approaches the cell before unlocking the door and opening it) Omega: Uhhh.... Knight: The king has allowed you to return to your friends. Rose: Wha-Really? Knight: They will be waiting for you outside. Foxtrot: *Gasp* They did it! Rottytops: All right we're free! Rose: Yay! Knight: Just don't get into any trouble while you're out and about. Omega: We won't sir. Knight: Good. (The group gets up and leaves the cell before they leave the barracks and meet the other heroes) Erin: *gasp* Rosie! Rose: Erin!! (Erin and Rose quickly hug each other) Mina: Omega! Omega: Mina! (Mina and Omega also hug) Alex: You guys alright? Foxtrot: Yeah. Zulu: We're alright Alex. Alex: *sigh* Well that's good. Rose: So, how'd it go with the graveyard? Jack: We took care of their undead problem. Lenny: That's awesome to here! Emily: It was pretty scary though. Kyle: Yeah, we almost got overwhelmed if Alex and the others didn't kill that undead wizard. Zulu: Wizard? Miles: Long story. Zulu: Ah. Foxtrot: Well, now what are we doing? Shantae: Oh get this: The king invite us to a banquet! Rottytops: Ooooooh that's awesome! Omega: Is that like some kind of party? Erin: Yeah! Zulu: Whoa! That's so cool! Pearl: When does it start? Alex: Later tonight. So we've got a few hours to wait. Omega: Ah. Charlie: Well, that's more than enough time to go and check this kingdom out! Zulu: Yeah. I kinda want to see the rest of the place for myself. Yuri: As do I. There's so much to look at. Alex: I think I might use this chance to learn about this place. And to what the deal with the undead invasion is. Erin: Then let's split up! We can cover more ground. Zulu: Well, me and Foxtrot here are gonna see if there's anything more to eat around here. Foxtrot: But we just ate. Zulu: So? Since when has that stopped us bro? Foxtrot: Fair point. Alex: Well then, let's get going then. (The heroes all nod before they split up to explore the city) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts